


I can't help falling in love with you

by TheWalkingContradiction



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Heartache, M/M, Sad, a little bit angsty?, idk - Freeform, not quite sure yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 10:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6850294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalkingContradiction/pseuds/TheWalkingContradiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joshua Dun never expected for this to happen.<br/>For him to feel this way about someone so close to him.<br/>No.<br/>He really didn't.<br/>He really didn't expect to fall in love.<br/>At least, not with the person that he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Probably going to have a sad start an then end with a lot of fluff. :3  
> Sorry this is so short, More chapters arriving soon!

Joshua Dun never expected for this to happen.  
For him to feel this way about someone so close to him.  
No.  
He really didn't.  
He really didn't expect to fall in love. At least not with the person he had. That's what it was...wasn't it?  
Love? It had to be.  
You couldn't feel the way he did,  
Not feelings like this.  
And be able to ignore it  
Calling it nothing more than friendship.  
Not forever. So, yeah.  
Josh was in love.  
And he never expected to fall in love.  
Not with his best friend.  
Not with Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh had noticed the feelings were there around two months ago.

It was late at night.  
They were snuggled up on the couch.  
Watching Netflix and cuddling.  
Now, for anyone else this might be a bit weird for two best friends to be doing.  
But this was completely normal for them.

They had originally been sitting next to each other.  
Josh couldn't help but notice this that they were /literally/ right next to each other.  
He also couldn't help but notice that their hips were touching. This made him smile a little. 

At some point during the cheesy horror movie they were watching, Tyler had leaned against Josh so that his head was on the other's chest. Josh being Josh, couldn't help but notice the way his heartbeat's pace quickened slightly. He glanced down at Tyler, and brought him closer by wrapping an arm around the smaller man. He had run his hand through the other's hair.

Josh /loved/ Tyler's hair.  
It was one of the softest and fluffiest things he had ever felt. Not to mention that it smelled really good. Like if you mixed Almonds, Flowers, Coconuts, Strawberries, and innocence into one smell of shampoo. 

And they had stayed like that. Even as Tyler fell asleep.

When the movie was over he looked down at Tyler, who was ever so slightly nibbling on Josh's shirt.  
Josh's heart melted a little and he silently chuckled to himself.  
He was the only one that knew about Tyler's little chewing habit.  
He had caught Tyler chewing pencils, pens, shirt sleeves, the collars on his shirts before, and had even confronted his friend about it.  
Though he had learned that Tyler was kind of embarrassed by it and thought it was stupid, he personally found it cute.  
It just made the guy even more adorable.

He smiled as he closed his eyes and hugged Tyler tightly for a moment before allowing sleep to take over.

Josh felt something that day.  
He wasn't quite sure what.  
But it was soft...and warm...and comforting....and felt like several butterflies were fluttering around in his stomach and heart, Trying to escape.  
He didn't know it yet, but it was love.


End file.
